The Amazing Race Cullen Style
by EvangelineHale
Summary: While Carlisle and Esme are away celebrating their anniversary for two weeks, the rest of the Cullen’s are stuck at home doing nothing. Until Rosalie comes up with the idea to play “The Amazing Race.”
1. Boring Day

**A/N**: **So this is my first Fanfic. Basically, the story is about the Cullen's who play the game, "The Amazing Race", which is a TV Show. **

**Um, please please please R&R. I'd like to know what you think of my story; I'm half way through the second chapter so if enough people are interested, I'll keep writing!**

**Anyway. Enough from me. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Are you tired, love?" Edward murmured softly into my ear, I was sitting on his lap, in the Cullen's living room; supposedly watching TV. But, to tell the truth, I hadn't been paying much attention to it, I didn't even know which show we were watching. A laugh came over from the other couch. Emmett; of course.

"She's not tired, Edward" Emmett explained in a patronizing voice, "She's suffering a serious syndrome called _boredom_. Something that we have all been suffering from since Carlisle and Esme left."

It had been Carlisle's and Esme's' 73rd anniversary two days ago, and Carlisle had surprised Esme with tickets for backpacking throughout Africa, one of the only places left that they hadn't explored together. At first Carlisle hadn't been convinced that we should be trusted to stay home for two weeks by ourselves. But, as Jasper had told me, it was either this way or we came with them to Africa – something that neither of them had been prepared to accept.

Edward kissed me gently on my cheek and asked, "We could go out if you want –"

"OMG! Rose you're a genius!" Alice had jumped off the love couch where she'd been sitting with Jasper. Everybody looked at Rose, who had a confused look on her face. We all began to ask Alice questions but she had already left the room, and even without extra hearing I knew she was upstairs going through her room, while already on the phone to somebody.

"What? What where you thinking about Rose?" Emmett jumped up just as excited. "Well, I was watching the ad's waiting for the show to come back on when I saw noticed that the Amazing Race was returning and well, since we're not going to be doing anything interesting for the next two weeks, I thought it might have been fun if we had a own sort of _Amazing Race_." Rose said quickly but faded towards the end.

We all sat there for a second – thinking about what she'd suggested. "That's a great idea babe!" Emmett ran over to a drawer and pulled out some paper and pens. "We obviously can't play like they do on TV but still!"

Emmett was getting really excited about the idea of traveling around the world – looking for clues. It probably wasn't helping that Jasper was sending us waves of emotion all of which were happiness, excitement and competitiveness.

"Alright! I'm back! Bella, I called Charlie and he's okay to the idea that you're going to be coming with us camping, surprised but okay with it." Alice spoke directly to me before going on, "Now, to get the whole two weeks, we need to set all the rules now and then go and pack." The last few ended with a squeal of delight while clapping her hands in delight.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I shook my head in amazement. Five minutes ago, we had all just been sitting down watching TV. Now, we were planning some sort of game or race that involved traveling the world. How did I end up with such crazy family members?

I knew that Emmett would always be prepared to try something new; the same would go for Alice and of course Jasper would follow her wherever she went. Rose had been the one that had thought of it; but even Bella, my darling Bella, was getting excited at the idea of a race around the world.

"_I think we should be split into two different teams" _Jasper thought to himself. And half a second later voiced his idea. Emmett quickly, and messily, wrote it down on the page he'd salvaged from the drawer against the wall.

"I think we should split by couples, which will make it two teams of three." Bella announced quietly. At this suggestion everybody went quiet and still. Only Rose nodded her head and agreed with what Bella had said.

"_Yes! That'll make it more interesting. Especially for Emmett." _Rosalie silently chuckled to herself. I looked around to Bella's face, as usual she was blushing – my favourite type of red.

"What?" She turned to look at everybody "It'll more competitive then." She turned completely around to me. "Besides, I'd like to see which team would win that way – and the losing team would have to do something for the three that are in the winning team." I smiled back at her, the crooked smile one that I knew that she loved.

"Well, I think that you guys should work on our list of rules," Alice said, getting up from the couch again, "And I'll go shopping for any of the extra things that we'll need while we're gone." With that she walked down in to the basement where we kept all of our camping gear that we supposedly used while weren't at school on sunny days.

ONE HOUR LATER

After brainstorming, researching and debating – otherwise arguing – we finally had nine rules that we all agreed were fair for all _vampires_ and Bella of course. Alice had just turned up with supplies. In which both Emmett and Jasper had to go outside to her Porsche to bring all the supplies in and place them in the spare upstairs.

"Hey guys. Emmett said that you've finished." she said as she walked between the couches towards the coffee table; where the page lay. We'd first decided that it'd be easier to decide on the teams before starting of the rules.

They did finally send them through, and however much I dislike them, by some of the pervertish and rude things that they thought about Bella, the plans were actually quite good. Obviously known to the show, they'd picked countries that weren't well known, easy to travel to or places that just didn't speak English.

* * *

_The Cullen's Amazing Race Team List:_

_ Rosalie Cullen Emmett Cullen_

_ Bella Swan Edward Cullen_

_ Alice Cullen Jasper Cullen_

_The Cullen's Amazing Race Rules:_

_1. No vampire speed_

_2. The winning team has bragging rights for eternity (or until the next Race) and has power to choose where they will go for a week with all expenses paid by the losing team_

_3. There is to be no shopping on this trip! We will arrange for the right amounts of money to be given to the team when necessary. No extra money or credit cards will be allowed. _

_4. No extra bags! You only fill the one backpack that you'll be given. Between team mates you may carry extra clothes or have them arranged to be sent to the various hotels that you may be sent to during this trip. _

_5. No sabotaging the other team_

_6. No seducing the team while the Race is being played. _

_7. Bella has talked Lauren, Jessica, Mike & Tyler into spending the evening together in which they are unknowingly planning our Amazing Race trip. However, they believe that it is just a joke, a fun way to spend an evening. They've agreed to send their "pretend" trips via email to Bella. Whatever they have planned for the two groups must be followed unless it may cause injury to Bella in whatever way. _

_8. Before leaving the house on day one, the teams will swap their plans; so they only know where they are going a minute before the Race begins. _

_9. Nor Edward or Alice is allowed to use their gifts during the race. _

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"I reckon some of these things are going to be easy at." I commented. Emmett, Edward and I were down in the basement in discussion. Both groups had decided that we needed sometime to plan; so we had come down here while the girls were in Alice's room. I could feel the excitement coming off both of my brothers but along with excitement, Edward was also worrying about Bella; again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward roll his eyes. "It's not my fault I worry Jasper! If your _wife _and Rose didn't but Bella in such dangerous situations I would have no reason to worry!" hissed Edward.

I grinned and sent a wave of reassurance towards him and thought aloud in my head, _"Don't worry, Bella will be fine. Alice does tend to go over-board but you know that she and Rose would never let anything happen to her." _After that he seemed alright – but not completely.

Emmett coughed loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Look, we have to concentrate. You can guarantee that the girls will be planning something, so I suggest _we _start plotting something." He said firmly, as if he was a General of an army.

"Well how are we going to do that? Do we just want to slow them down, send them in the wrong direction?" I wondered aloud.

Suddenly Edward burst out laughing, not bothering to question him, I turned to Emmett instead. Emmett too, was laughing but after a growling loudly at both of them Edward managed to stop laughing and began to explain.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

We were all sitting on the couch again after splitting into our two groups. I yawned quietly, hoping that Edward wouldn't here it. He did.

"Come on Bella, you haven't been sleeping well lately and you'll want to be up early tomorrow." He whispered quietly.

"Okay, night everybody." I tried to get up off Edward but found myself flying up the stairs and a second later on Edward's bed.

"You know it wouldn't kill me to walk around a bit" I complained trying to crawl under the doona. Edward chuckled softly.

"Bella dear, if I had let you go up the stairs by yourself you'd have fallen on the first step, landing on the rest of the stairs." I rolled my eyes.

"What would I do without Alice?" I grumbled under my breath, knowing that he would still here me.

"I love you too Bella!!" Alice too had heard me also. Couldn't you keep anything private in this family? I looked at Edward and smiled. He too smiled back and began to hum my lullaby, knowing that I'd be asleep in minutes snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.

All night I tossed and turned, dreaming of flying across oceans and wild countries. Edward tried soothing me by humming both my lullaby and Esmes' song, it worked and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and turned towards the window and was instantly blinded by the sunlight. I sat up in the king-size bed, trying to see again.

"Edward?" I called out. No reply.

"Edward? Are you there?" I called out again. Still no reply. I got out of bed; maybe he had to go hunting, but even then. He always told me or left a note. I'd reached the top of the stairs when I heard voices downstairs and a loud smacking noise.

Hoping that it was Edward, I begun to run down the stairs. Suddenly I stepped on the corner of my dressing gown and started to go head first down the remaining five stairs. I saw that I wasn't going to clear the last step with my head, I began to prepare myself for the pain and I closed my eyes.

The pain never came. I opened one eye, and then the second one. Edward was staring down at me with worrying no doubt.

"I guess a thank you is needed." I said meekly. Edward half smiled, amused but still a bit worried.

"Love, it's my job to protect you. That's why I'm here, remember." He flashed me my favourite smile and chuckled. Emmett however wasn't so nice about it.

"Jasper! I think that you should contact the people that judge the Guinness World Records book. Bella has fallen her way into becoming the world's clumsiest human ever!" He said in his booming voice which ended into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: So that concludes my first Fanfic!! Tell me what you like/dislike...um, I'd love to have some suggestions of countries or things that they could do while traveling around the world. I'll try my best to include all your suggestions into my story. **

**Thank you! Review!  
**


	2. Edward's Problem

The Amazing Race – Cullen Style ch.2

**Bella's POV**

An hour later, we found ourselves all outside with each of our own backpacks on. Because both Rose and Alice had inhuman strength – they'd let me carry most of the light things, maps, water bottles etc.

Emmett and Edward were doing the final checks on the house, knowing that Carlisle would never forgive them if the house had been broken into. Instead of the making it a rule, we'd all decided that we'd leave all the cars here and take public transport to the airport and from there on.

"Promise that you'll take care of yourself. I don't know if I'll be close enough to help." Edward appeared behind me. I turned to look at him; he was staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Edward! Alice and Rose would never let anything bad happen to me." I tried to reassure him, knowing that it wouldn't really help. "Jessica, Mike and those guys don't have the brainpower to send us to different countries; we'll probably end up at the same hotels or at least in the same country."Edward pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me passionately – even to the snorts of Emmett.

Alice suddenly snapped to attention. "Okay! Enough you two, time to swap plans!" I took the boys plan out of my front pocket of the backpack and Jasper imitated my actions.

"May the best team win or otherwise, you don't have a chance, boys!" Alice shouted in a war-like chant. I snatched our plan out of Jasper's hand as Jasper took theirs. I turned to Rose and passed the plan over. They'd be able to read it much faster then I could, I'd just read the information later.

"Okay_, travel to the airport and book three tickets to London, England_. Alright, Bella, you'll have to get on my back instead of transport we'll run most of the way – to make it easier. Rose can you take my backpack please. I won't be able to hold Bella while I'm wearing it." Alice spoke quickly – I could barely make out what she was saying.

Next thing on Alice's back and, what seems like flying, down the highway off to the left. Rose was just behind us; running fast with the two backpacks jumping around on her back.

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as Jasper had the information out of Bella's hand, I snatched it off him.

"_Travel to the airport and book three tickets to London, England." _I snorted loudly, "Maybe we should have asked somebody with a higher IQ to plan out our Race." _This is going to be too easy. _Edward nodded and laughed.

Jasper had taken out his phone and called a taxi.

"Don't bother Jasper." I silently explained my idea to Edward who agreed, "Since we're not allowed to take our own cars Jasper, we'll just have to borrow somebody else's."

Ten minutes later we were driving down the highway towards Seattle in a black Aston Martin DB7, leaving a very confused car saleswoman behind. It hadn't taken long to convince the lady to lend us the car – some dazzling by Edward had also helped.

"Alright guys now remember the plan." I spoke in a James Bond voice – "The strippers have the girls pictures and they understand that they have to delay them as much as possible." Edward moaned at the images that were popping into my head.

"I'm having second thoughts about these _strippers _anywhere near Bella." He said the word strippers as if it were a dirty word.

"Edward do you want us to be subjected to an eternities worth of humiliation just because you didn't want Bella to see these men at work?" I tried to encourage him. I didn't want to lose either but most of all I didn't want to have to pay for a week's holiday for the girls, Alice would go crazy as usual and buy _way _too many clothes. I shuddered at the thought of the prices.

Edward saw what I thinking, and he nodded his head. "Alright, but if anything happens to her!" I rolled my eyes, but I was happy. Hopefully, we'd be able to get a sooner flight to England then the girls.

**Edward's POV**

It didn't take long to cruise down the highway – especially with Emmett's _driving skills. _He wasn't happy with just driving in one lane and go with the flow of the traffic; no. He insisted on weaving through all the other cars which resulted in a lot of angry thoughts by their drivers.

However, even Emmett's crazy driving couldn't hurry the traffic that had packed up because of an accident that had occurred not ten minutes earlier. A fact that wasn't lost on Emmett.

"_Humans are horrible drivers – maybe that's why Bella has such a slow truck. So she can't crash." _He thought as he tooted the horn for the fifth time that minute. As we came closer I began to listen in on the driver's thoughts – the one that had obviously caused the accident.

"_Aw man. The police are never going to believe my story – I hardly believe it myself." _Not knowing why I started to worry; what story could be that unbelievable that even the police wouldn't take into consideration?

A policewoman walked over to the worried man. "Sir, could you please explain your side of the story, concerning the accident." With another quick worried thought the man's mind he began to explain.

"Well I wasn't speeding but I looked out the passenger's window when I noticed a blur of what looked like two people." He was shaking his head slowly, admitting how stupid the truth sounded.

"So you saw people running alongside the highway moving incredibly fast?" The policewoman asked in a sceptical voice. _"He really couldn't believe that I'd sallow such a story. Maybe I should test for drugs or alcohol."_

"Yes! That's exactly what I saw, I'd say two women but I couldn't be sure – and they had big backs – like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." The man didn't hear the sarcasm in the woman's voice and thought that she'd actually was taking him seriously.

"Edward!" I spun around the face Emmett and Jasper.

"What?" I growled. I could no longer hear the conversation between the woman and the driver. We'd passed through the worst of the traffic and were now flying again around all the other cars.

Not bothering to hear the answer from Jasper – flipped open my phone and called Rosalie. It didn't take long for her to pick up; two rings.

"What Edward?" She sang out sweetly – something was wrong.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" I snapped back at her singsong voice. I heard Alice laughing at something in the background – she already knew.

"No. But I'm assuming your going to tell me." I growled again.

"Your smart idea of running alongside the highway almost killed people!" Surprising not only her but Emmett and Jasper too. Rosalie sighed.

"Edward I don't know how – nobody would have seen us." She seemed more cautious; using only her normal voice.

"A man looked outside the window and noticed a blur run past." Rose began to laugh – so did Emmett.

"Edward!" Still laughing, "I thought that you meant that we'd been recognised; that somebody had called the police onto us." Emmett laughed even harder at the idea of the cops arresting her, Alice and Bella. Not bothering to say goodbye, Rosalie ended the call.

**Bella's POV – 10 minutes before Edward's call**

After a 30 minute trip running down the highway – we'd arrived outside the airport. Rosalie had dazzled a taxi driver into taking us to the airport for free; meaning that we hadn't used any of our set money. The drive hadn't taken long and we'd asked him to just drop us off outside the car parks. That's where the stripper's met us.

Alice had immediately known what was going on as soon as they'd walked over to us – Rose had caught up pretty quickly too. It was just me that hadn't caught up until they started to dance around us.

Rosalie grabbed me around the waist when I started to freak out. To my surprise Alice had stopped the guys and had started to talk to them.

"Bella!" Rose called from directly in front of me. "It's okay. The guys had planned for these guys to strip for us. However…" she didn't finish her sentence and glanced over to Alice quickly.

"The guys don't know that Alice and me," she laughed and I blushed red; understanding where this was going. "Let's just say that it was a fun trip to Vegas, but we know these guys. So Alice is going to get the strippers to dance for our _dear _husbands." I looked her and smiled.

I wouldn't have believed that Edward was capable of sending me strippers, but… still looking at Rosalie and smiled.

"Look's like its time for some revenge." Rosalie grinned back and laughed but frowned when her phone rang. Alice heard the ringing too, and snapped up to face Rose.

"It's Edward, and he's mad but not about the strippers." Rose turned away from us and answered the phone. Happy with Rose's response, Alice dragged me towards where all the strippers were hanging around.

"Tom, Bella. Bella, Tom." Alice introduced us, we smiled at each other and he kissed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm sorry that our _dance _bothered you so much." I blushed and smiled again.

"No, that's alright. I was just surprised." Both Alice and Tom laughed but dropped the subject.

"Alright, you've got their picture – just make sure that you make some sort of fence blocking them from getting through. Emmett is driving but still – he might try something. If any of them gets out of the car – stop." Tom quickly took everything in and promised to pass on the message to the rest of the guys.

Rose had ended the phone call with Edward and had strolled over.

"Come on Alice, we have to go! Otherwise we won't make the flight." Rosalie urged Alice to move. We said bye to all the guys – thanking them for our dance and for what they were going to do for us.

********

It hadn't taken long for Alice to find the right people to talk to. As Alice brought the tickets, Rosalie explained to me that because we hadn't spent any of the money we'd be able to purchase first-class tickets to England.

Alice walked gracefully back over to us. "We've got three first-class tickets to England leaving in half an hour. Their boarding in the next two, so we've got to head over to the boarding lounge.

**Edward's POV**

I growled at Emmett. Rosalie had been blocking me from her minds by translating the _Bible _from English to Spanish; the only other language she knew.

"_Eddie man. Chill. I don't know what the girls are up to, but we do know that they'll be held back cause of the strippers. So relax, okay? You're giving Jasper a heart attack just by worrying Bella." _I nodded slowly and tried to relax.

It didn't take too long to reach the airport from the highway. Because we'd got our own car – we'd have to pay for parking. After directing Emmett through to the cheapest car park we pulled up to the ticket booth. That's when I'd realised what Rose and Alice had been laughing about. They hadn't been planning anything drastic or crazy; they'd just used our idea.


	3. Sex on the Beach

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, I started school again & it's impossible to try to write with so much homework. I won't be updating for a while after this one, I've got camp for two weeks and plus 3-4 days recovery. Sorry. **

**Please Review my story, but more info down the bottom. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper didn't understand why I'd started panicking but once the group of about ten guys with no shirts on, walked over to the car – he'd figured it out. It didn't take Emmett that long either. They started to dance around the car; some of them even began to climb up onto the bonnet.

Emmett was the first of us to snap out of shock, he started to yell at the men telling them to get off _his _car; but to no prevail. Winding down his window, he yelled abuse at the men telling them what he'd do to them if they didn't stop. Jasper wasn't cooping as well.

"_Edward. They keep feeling so sexy _dirty _and _lustful. _I'm trying to get them to stop, but I won't be able to keep it up if they don't stop soon." _Jasper kept ranting on – their feelings were going to drive him insane. Horns began to toot as the queue behind us built up; for now their thoughts weren't so angry, thinking that we were just taking our time in buying our tickets. It was almost impossible to see the strippers from any further behind.

"_They haven't even tried to get out of the car," _one of the strippers that had reached Emmett's window mentally commented. Digging further through the rest of the strippers I found the information I needed. _"Alice didn't need to worry, these guys have no idea what's going on. Hopefully the girls are on the plane now and in part of the Race they'll come back to Vegas." _The man that was on our bonnet thought before filling my mind with disgusting images.

Now understanding their motive, I calmly stepped out of the car. The strippers all immediately stopped. Emmett quickly followed suit and stood, leaning on the car; staring at the men with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for all the guys to back off once we'd gotten out of the car. While the strippers were backing off Jasper whipped out some money and passed it to Emmett – feeding it through the slip for a ticket. Emmett took off as top speed, heading to the international terminal.

Leaving the car parked on the pavement, we tore through – not literally, we ran as fast as possible through the airport at human speed – the airport trying to reach the right ticket booth. There wasn't much of a line to book tickets to England, but at the pace the humans were getting through the line, it'd take forever.

Ignoring all the outcries of protest, Jasper and I walked to the front of the line and then up to the serving lady.

"Three tickets to England on the next flight." I spoke confidently to the lady – who was hyperventilating silently.

"I'm really sorry, but that plane is now full. The last tickets were just sold." She seemed to regret it too.

"Is there anyway we could get on th– " I tried to ask her before Emmett started to mentally yell out to me across the airport.

"_EDDIE! I've found a way we can get on the plane!" _He screamed through his mind. I grimaced and pulled Jasper along with me away from the confused lady and the now very calm line of tourists.

It didn't take long to find Emmett – he was in one of the staff corridors – with three unconscious men.

"What's going on Emmett? What are these men here for?" I hissed at him angrily. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dear brother, these men are flight attendants. _And, _before you interrupt" which I was about to do, "I'll explain why their here." Satisfied that I wouldn't interrupt the explanation of his _'genius' _plan, he started to explain aloud – for the sake of Jasper.

"All flight attendants have a seat in the staff areas. Well, these men are only some of the attendants that will be flying to England today. A flight that is leaving in _15 minutes." _He stressed the last words, but smiling at the same time.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "So we're going to pretend to be these men so we can travel to England on the next flight which we didn't just get tickets for." He said slowly. Emmett smiled and laughed.

"I knew that you guys would go along with it."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the first class seat – everything was perfect, yet still I fidgeted. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Alice.

"Don't worry Bella." She tried to sooth me, "No doubt the boys will try to get back at us later on. Besides, Edward can never stay mad at you."

At that comment Rose laughed, "It's easy, just seduce him and you'll be fine. Always worked Emmett." We all had a good laugh about that, and I slowly started to relax and have a good time.

The plane took off without any problems and soon we we're heading towards London, England – in style of course. The seatbelt light flashed off and people started to move around. Not wanting to sit still, I got up and went for a walk. Not knowing where I was going, I found myself blocked by two waitresses who were serving customers of a trolley. I finally got passed them when I overheard their conservation.

_Waitress 1: "Have you seen the new attendants?"_

_Attendant 2: "Yes! I know what you mean; it's too good to be true."_

_Waitress 1: "The big one, wow! Imagine him…" She winked at the other lady and they both laughed. I'd stopped frozen – they couldn't have. Could they?_

_Attendant 2: "Yes, but I'm thinking about the other one – who introduced himself as 'Edward'. Such a nice old-fashioned name."_

I snapped back to reality. How dare she – Edward was mine. I would show her. I was about to tap her on the shoulder when I realised it. Alice and Rosalie – they had no idea that their husbands were on the plane. I couldn't let myself get distracted; I'd deal with it later – with Edward.

Not wanting to bring any attention to her – I speed-walked back to the first-class level and then over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, we ordered you a drink – _Sex on the Beach _mocktail." Rose winked suggestively. Both she and Alice laughed. I just gulped; they obviously hadn't ordered the drink from their new attendant husbands. Slowly sitting into my seat, Alice noticed my expression.

"What's wrong Bella? You looked shocking." Rose looked over to me.

"Guys," I spoke quietly, but I knew that they could hear fine, "Our husbands are on the plane." Alice and Rose both froze, shocked. "They clearly didn't get seats, so their pretending to be flight attendants so they didn't have to wait for the next flight to England." I finished with a whimper – what if Edward was really mad with me?

Neither Alice nor Rosalie seemed to care as much – once they'd heard that their husbands were flight attendants they cracked up laughing.

"Well done Bella! That's awesome news! And –" Alice began to say but she was having a vision but it didn't take long. "Your drink is coming now and Edward is bringing some food too. Jasper and Emmett are bringing us food too Rose."

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We were carrying food and a drink each for our wives. Originally they had only ordered a mocktail for Bella, but Jasper had made good work of the order slip. Edward had insisted that he make Bella a full course meal. That boy stressed way too much about her. From behind me I heard Edward growl softly.

I grinned and thought, _"You do Edward, and everybody knows it. Even Carlisle thinks it." _He didn't have time to be angry though, we had reached first class.

"Ladies," I smoothly said and went to stand in front of my Rose and bent down. "Because we are attendants we have special privileges; which include _sleeping accommodations." _I whispered seductively to my wife.

Rosalie lowered her magazine, I frowned. What was going? Both Alice and Bella did the same thing; at exactly the same time. Then she pulled up her 'bug-eye' glasses, smirking all over. I stood their shocked; as did Edward and Jasper. These weren't our girls.

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I liked the cliffhanger (however small) so I left it. **

**I'm trying to get over 20 reviews for my story - If you spend the time reading it, please review! it only takes a minute. If you don't review, I assume nobody likes it. :( **

**and that makes me sad. so please! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Her Royal Majesty's Writing Pens

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I got TWELVE reviews just for one chapter! Making that 29 all up! Do you think that maybe we could **

**make up to forty reviews for this chapter!! That would really make my day & help me write even faster! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this one; the last one was a bit short so this one is EXTRA long! Even more reasons to review. lol.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_I stood there shocked; as did Edward and Jasper. These weren't our girls._

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the strange girl in disbelief. Where was Bella? The order for the drink had come from this row but yet…

"_The girls were right, these guys are clueless," _The lady sitting in front of Jasper mentally laughed to herself. I snapped my neck up, another trick. I began to follow Bella's scent around the plane – sensing Emmett and Jasper behind me – I continued to move through the chairs in the first class level.

The last three chairs closest to where we'd entered the level I stopped. Sitting there was Bella. She was sitting there trying not to laugh out loud, just as Alice and Rosalie were.

* * *

**Bella's POV – 1 minute beforehand **

The look on my husband's face was priceless, when the girl who was pretending to be me lowered her magazine, Edward had just frozen. Obviously one of the girls had given the game away in her mind because he'd started walking around the level, the exact same path that I'd taken to get to these seats. As he walked up to me, I began to laugh silently; all three boys were following the same path and were looking at us all in the same way.

Edward was staring at me intently, not knowing if he was angry or not I just whispered quietly, "Fancy seeing you here, Edward."

This cracked Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper up into another round of laughter. I blushed a deep red and lowered my head. Looking back up to Edward; he was smiling my favourite crooked smile – I knew that I was forgiven.

* * * * *

The rest of the plane trip was pretty uneventful – us girls kept the boys busy with our (most of which were for me) demands. While we sat first-class with our feet up, the boys had to serve the rest of the plane. A difference that didn't go unnoticed by all three boys.

The plane touched down in London just after 1pm. Because we were first-class passengers we were allowed to depart first. The boys however, weren't so lucky. They had to help _everybody _leave the plane before departing themselves. By that point we'd already left the airport.

Destination = Buckingham Palace

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"_Come on! Come on!" _I mentally urged the passengers to hurry up and leave the plane.

"_What is it? Senior citizen's fly free today?" _I noticed Edward grinned at that one. But it quickly changed into a grimace. He was worrying about Bella – and the capability of Rose's and Alice's skills in looking after her. You didn't' have to be a mind-reader to know that. Just spend 50 or so years with him. That was enough.

Once everybody had finally left the plane, we all hurried to ditch our uniforms before the Chief Flight Attendant man caught us leaving. Edward had told us earlier that he had learned that if we weren't off the plane in time the man would make us stay and clean the plane for the next flight – back to the USA.

As we raced, at human speed, through the airport, Jasper read out the next set of instructions.

* * *

ENGLAND:

ONCE IN ENGLAND TAKE A CAB OVER TO BUCKINGHAM PALACE, HERE YOU MUST **STEAL **ONE OF THE QUEEN'S PENS. YOU MUST THEN FIND AN OLD HOMELESS MAN AND GIVE HIM THE PEN.

* * *

"We've got to do what?" Edward hissed. Nobody thought that _those _humans had low IQ's anymore.

"Don't worry Eddie," I tried to reassure him, "It'll be easy for us men. We'll just charm our way through all the security," I said with a wink.

"_The girls will have a harder time because of Bella." _I added mentally. At this comment, Edward had completely stopped in the middle of the airport and had begun to growl at me. I always forgot about the mind-reading thing.

"_Not like that Edward!" _I shouted mentally, before we attracted any kind of attention from the humans around us, _"I meant that it would just be harder because they will have to be more careful with Bella human and all." _Stressing the last few words. Not totally convinced, Edward started to run again. Another five minutes and we were in an English cab traveling to Buckingham Palace.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Rosalie had read out the next instructions while departing – we immediately went for the cab rank. It hadn't taken long to find a willing driver that caved in to Rose's looks and flirting, and that would take us to Buckingham Palace.

While Rose was trying to convince the man to take us for a lower price, I saw Bella walking up behind me - I turned to face her.

"Alice, I was thinking. The instructions never said…" Bella needn't finish her explanation.

My vision blurred in front of me. _I sat at the wheel of the cab, Rose in shot-gun and Bella in the back – holding on for dear life. With my driving skills we'd be there fifteen minutes earlier than if we payed for a driver._

"Well done Bella! That's an awesome idea!" I laughed. Running gracefully over to Rosalie I quickly explained at vampire speed Bella's idea. She agreed and kept talking to the cab driver. I dragged Bella around to one of the better looking cabs; she looked back towards Rose, who was paying the man for the cab.

Not bothering with keys, I hot-wired the car. It wasn't long before my earlier vision was coming true. We were cruising down the freeway at the car's top speed.

"Guys, what are we going to do when we get there?" Bella asked from the back seat, between car swerves through the traffic.

"What do you mean Bella? We're just going to walk into the Queen's office and ask for one of her pens so that we can then go to a random homeless man and pass it on." I replied sarcastically. Rosalie picked up on my sarcasm and laughed.

I saw Bella frown in the back, "What's so funny? It's a pretty good idea." She obviously hadn't picked up on my blatant sarcasm. Sometimes I did wonder about that girl.

I turned around in my seat. 'Bella, honey, this is the queen we're talking about. We can't just walk in to her office and ask for a pen. If it were possible, she would have run out by now."

It still took a while for us to reach Buckingham Palace because of the traffic. Stupid English traffic. We'd decided to stop off out an internet café that Rose had spotted while driving by. Not knowing the complete history details of Buckingham Palace, we chose to do some research.

"Well," Rose sat lightly in front of the computer, "the Queen recently, two days ago, came back to Buckingham Palace from Windsor. There's four different types of tours that run throughout the day but tour three will get us closet to the Queen's office."

_I saw me and Rosalie sneaking away from the tour, but Bella walking on. At the same time we snuck away, the Queen would be having lunch – down the other end of the Palace. What a bonus. _

_Rose was distracting (flirting furiously) the security guards that were outside her office, she was asking them whether we'd could come in for a quick look – they would agree. _

"Okay." I faced Rose and Bella. "The Queen's going to be having lunch and that's when we'll go. I'll have to try and grab a pen while Rose is distracting the guards.

Rose agreed to the plan without any more explanations, even though she knew it mightn't even work. Bella's only question was why she couldn't come with us; I quickly scanned my brain for any excuses.

"Well, two girls like us Bella, will bound to get some attention. But if we had you – we'd look more human, or natural. And you need to stay with the tour, so that it'll look like Rose and I just got lost." I convinced her. It'd make my job harder if I had to worry about Bella too.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We payed for the tour inside Buckingham Palace and only had to wait ten minutes before beginning. Bella seemed genuinely interested by what the tour lady was telling, however Rose and I were just acting. British history definitely wasn't the most interesting type.

Rose and Alice left me as we were leaving the portrait gallery. Without saying anything, but just a nod and a mouthed _"good luck" _they snuck away from the tour group. During the tour, Alice had made it clear to me that I only had to finish the tour; do some shopping maybe, and then head to the Buckingham Palace Café. I was kinda disappointed that I wouldn't be able to help out and join in on the 'mission' as Alice kept referring it too. However, knowing my clumsiness, I knew that I'd only get in the way.

"Excuse me? We are moving on now." Crap. I'd fallen behind to the back of the group and hadn't noticed everybody leaving and moving on the next room.

"Sorry, it's just a look to take in." I apologised as I left the room; well, half of that was right anyway.

The next part of the tour was the Royal Kitchens – this part of the tour wasn't advertised as much on the brochures and posters around the place. I could understand.

"As you can see, the Royal Meat Chef has started on tonight's dinner." The tour lady called out from the front side of the where the group had gathered. Alice had told me earlier that our timing was good because Prince Charles was coming back from a tour around Europe and Asia with his sons.

"Yes!" A rough voice called out from down below. "Since tasting it in a small village in Mongol, Master Charles has had a craving for grizzly bears." There was mutterings from around the group. I could barely contain my laughter though. When (and if) I saw Emmett soon, I'd have to remember to tell him that he and the Prince of England shared the same likes in food – he'd get a kick out of that.

Spotting something out of the corner of my eye, and the smell that was coming from that way – I walked over there. On one of the various walls in this large kitchen, there were rows of Italian pasta dishes. Just like the ones that Esme, Rose and Emmett had made me during my first visit to the Cullen house.

I could hear footsteps and quiet breathing behind me, I turned around quickly - surprised that someone had seen me from over here.

"Ah. You found my beautiful Italian dishes. They are about to taken out for some important people." He spoke with a slight accent. At the words _important people _he'd wagged his eyebrows; I didn't understand. Probably some weird British joke.

"Yeh. They do smell very good, my name's Bella." I introduced myself to the cook.

"Bella, as in Isabella?" I nodded my head at his question.

"So that's how you smelt out my beauties. You have an Italian smell for food." He seemed very happy at this assumption.

"I, too, am Italian. I moved here a year ago to become the Head Chef of Pasta for the Queen's Kitchen." I nodded again, this time impressed. It seemed a lot to give up; just for a job.

We said our goodbyes and I moved back to where the group were. Where they would have been if they hadn't already moved on.

Trying not to panic; I started to move forward. Through hallways and any other large areas that I thought a tour might have passed through. Slowing down to a stop, I looked around; admitting to myself. I was lost; majorly.

That's when I spotted the slightly open doors – like someone had just passed through them. Silently, I ran up to them and slipped in. Turning around, I saw where I was. It was a massive dining hall, with a table that looked like it could fit hundreds, even thousands, of people. Yet it only sat a few. One, who I faintly seemed to remember from a post stamp.

After some awkward introductions (aka. why I was there), I found myself sitting next to the Queen of England, while she ate lunch and signed some papers. It was definitely a once-off experience.

I explained to her the "Amazing Race" game that we were playing between all couples. I also told her about my life and how complicated it was – basically everything except that my soon to be husband was a vampire, and his family were ones as well.

She listened well only ever commenting on a few things. I told her that I was worried about my wedding and she just said simply,

"Isabella, you're lucky that you know and _love _the man that you plan to marry. Had I been born a hundred or so years ago, I would have been forced into an arranged marriage." I just nodded and thanked her for the advice.

"Also, I do believe that you'll need these." From the side, she pulled out two pens that read HRMWP (Her Royal Majesty's Writing Pens) down the side. I slide them into my jacket pocket when I heard the slow creaking of the two double doors that I'd come through earlier. In walked two well-built figures.

Edward & Emmett.

They both froze when they saw me sitting next to the Queen.

"Edward" I breathed under my breath, knowing that he'd hear me. From behind me I heard the Queen also speak under her breath.

"If only I was twenty again." Ew. Thank god I couldn't mind-read. From the end of the table I could see Edward smiling; my favourite one. Emmett walked up next to Edward and chuckled.

"Hey Bella. Look, Italian food."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the delay between each of the chapters; it takes a while to write each chapter _and _manage **

**school work on top of that. I try my best. Anyway, please. Review!**

**EvangelineHale  
**


	5. Dreaming of Emmett

**A/N: Hey everybody - I'm sorry for the long break with my stories, school was hectic & next term going to be even worse. So that's why I'm trying to finish and upload as many chapters as I can throughout the holidays. **

**I hope that you all still want to read my story - this chapter is bit of a filler, but still - I think that it adds to the story. What would stories be without these chapters? **

**Anyway, still please R&R! So far I'm up to 46 reviews with this story, can we pass fifty? or maybe even sixty? That would really encourage me to continue to write about these crazy vampires. & one human. **

**R&R! Enjoy! **

* * *

_From the end of the table I could see Edward smiling; my favourite one. Emmett walked up next to Edward and chuckled. _

"_Hey Bella. Look, Italian food."_

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

We went back to the boy's hotel room that they'd booked for one night only – Emmett's idea apparently. Of course, it was the penthouse apartment at the Hilton Hotel.

Everybody all gathered around on the luxurious couches that Emmett had single-handily moved into a circle in the 'suppose-to-be' living room - all in silence. By Edward's eye colour (the darkest black) I could tell that he was still mad at Alice and Rosalie.

**Edward's POV**

I was moving toward the couches – and sat with Bella wrapped in my arms. I glared over to Alice – whose shoes had squeaked on the shiny floorboards. I was furious with both Alice and Rose – Jasper's calming waves that he kept sending to me wasn't having any effect at all. They had said that they would look after Bella – she'd ended up dining with the QUEEN!

After saying goodbye to the Queen, Bella had shown us were she had meant to meet up with Rosalie and Alice after the tour that they'd all taken. I wasn't happy when I saw that down the street there was a whole bar full of drunks stumbling around.

**Alice's POV**

Edward was majorly over-reacting – again. Something that I noticed was becoming a reoccurring this when it came to Bella's safety. Maybe I should mention the problem to Carlisle when we got back to Forks – who new how serious it could be. That's right, I did.

My Gucci shoes squeaked while I was moving to sit down next to my darling husband Jasper. That's when I noticed Edward glaring at me again – I would definitely say something to Carlisle. Edward heard my comment and glared ten times more. I just rolled my eyes and went back to singing Hannah Montana.

**Bella's POV**

When we were all sitting down I felt Edward tense beneath me, I just sighed mentally. Still over-reacting.

"Alice, Rosalie. Explain." He said while glaring at them both. I was kinda glad that he couldn't read my thoughts because I did think that he was taking this whole issue out of proportion. I'd never been in any danger – unless anybody had been planning to attack the Queen while she ate her Italian dinner. I doubted it.

Alice and Rose both began to quickly explain what our plan had been. Emmett had looked a bit disgruntled when Rose had mentioned in a short sentence how she had to _flirt _her and Alice's way past the dozen security guards that had caught them coming out of the Queen's office – without a pen.

Once they'd finished I think that Edward was feeling slightly better about what our plans had been – I would have never been in any danger. In fact, Alice and Rose had been expecting to bet me back to our meeting place. That part of the plan had actually worked out right, they'd only had to wait an extra half an hour or so.

After the Alice and Rose had finished explaining, I turned to Edward behind me.

"What about you? Was your plan to hold the Queen to ransom if she didn't give you the stupid pens?" I spoke in a sarcastic way. I'd actually been enjoying my conversation with the Queen before they'd burst in.

I saw Emmett's face light up from across the couches, where he was with Rose.

"That's what I suggested Bella!" Of course he had. "Eddie was a party-pooper though and said that he didn't want to live with the penguins for the next 50 years."

Edward groaned softly, "You also forgot to mention the bit where you would force the Queen and her officials to crown you the next King!" I burst out laughing, along with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Alice just sat blankly before replacing it with a look of horror –

"I don't know what you're laughing about, if Emmett had continued through with his plan; they would have agreed in the end." She said blankly – silencing us all.

Emmett smacked his forward, "And you're telling me this now!!"

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Once we'd all finished talking, Edward carried Bella off to one of the King-size beds in the other room – bridal style of course. She'd started to fall asleep while we'd been talking, but refused Edward's pleas, she didn't want to miss out on anything; silly girl. I heard Edward growl softly from beside Bella, I just rolled my eyes,

'_Well it's true'. _I mentally replied back.

"Rose!" Alice was calling me from across the room, at the mini bar. I strolled over there casually, blocking my thoughts from Edward. Jasper and Emmett some how managed to get room service to deliver an Xbox and over 50 different games – they weren't going any where fast.

"Boys we're going downstairs – to organise breakfast for Bella." Alice called out softly and walked out the door; I followed and closed the door behind me. In the corridor, Alice was motioning for me not to speak telling me to wait till downstairs.

******

"What's this about Alice? Why did we have to wait til we got downstairs to talk?" I questioned her as the elevator doors hissed open.

"Duh, Rose. So the guys can't here us, I just needed an excuse to come down and talk to you about the game." She explained quickly as we were walking over one of the bar seats. From her handbag, Alice pulled out a yellow envelope – the same one that had contained our last clue. Reaching over, I grabbed it out of her hands. I hadn't had the chance yet to read out a clue, even though Bella wasn't here to hear it. The paper closing wasn't a challenge and I ripped the top off.

* * *

**CHALLENGE TWO=**

**ON THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA, THERE ARE PIT STOPS OR TOURIST PLACES WHERE YOU CAN BUY SMALL REPLICA OF THE WALL. **

**FLY TO CHINA TRAVEL TO THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA GO SHOPPING AT ONE OF THESE TOURISTS GIFT SHOPS AND BUY A REPLICA. **

**

* * *

**"Wow." I whispered softly after reading the information out to Alice. I'd been alive for more then half a century – but never taken any interest in travelling to China. Paris, for sure. But China? I could tell Alice was in the same state of mind – China had never been any interest to us.

"I don't even think that Carlisle and Esme have been to China." Alice whispered beside me, snapping out of her trance quickly, she searched her bad until she found her phone, immediately calling a dozen different people. Knowing she didn't need my help, I walked over to the front desk – to order Bella's breakfast. The boys would know something was up if we didn't bring up some sort of food.

******

It didn't take long to order the food – being beautiful helps speed things up though, and by the time I got back over to our bar seats, Alice had already finished talking on the phone.

"Alright, I've booked another three first-class tickets to Beijing, China; from there I've already pre-purchased a car, an Aston Martin One-77…" I stared at her gob-smacked. An Aston Martin _One-77. (see profile for picture) _They weren't even available in _America, _for crying out loud. Alice noticed my expression.

"I know right! Don't ask me how I got it; I didn't even have a vision to say I _would._ This time we'll have to be careful though, I want to ship it home – early wedding present for Bella." I laughed, Bella would hate the car – and she wouldn't even know why everybody was going crazy.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie and Alice eventually came back up to the rooms – they'd taken forever; even Emmett had noticed. Both he and Jasper were still playing one of those annoying 'kill-everything-and-survive' games. Along with their annoying thoughts about killing bizarre creatures, Rose and Alice were both blocking me – both were singing.

"_You get the best of both worlds, mix it altogether and you know what…" _Alice was singing brightly. Rosalie too, was getting into the mood.

"_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me make it fast." _

I growled with frustration, whatever they were planning was going to stay hidden – I hated those songs. I walked back into the room where Bella was sleeping. She looked so adorable – her hair was all sprayed out on the pillows and she had a slight frown, as if she was trying to argue with somebody and was losing.

" _I want it….give it too me….EMMETT!" _I jumped at how loud she screamed his name, and Emmett came running into the room,

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me. It was Jasper's fault! He changed my emotions too fast so I had too!" Emmett blurted out really quickly; before taking a huge breath.

"Emmett, she's sleeping" I whispered softly too him, when he'd finished.

"What?" He was confused, "She was dreaming about you, and then she screamed out your name." I was annoyed by the fact that it was him that she'd been dreaming about – what had he been keeping away from her?

"Oh. Ha!" Emmett started to laugh uncontrollably, _"Bella was dreaming about me! And not Edward!" _ I growled at him; he couldn't read minds – but he obviously knew me too well. Having enough of his annoying inner voice who was still laughing at me, I shoved him out of the room and turned back to Bella.

The slight frown was gone – Emmett must have finally given up annoying her in her dream.

____________

Bella slept through till 7:30 in the morning – that's all the time that Alice would give her. My siblings had convinced me to leave my love for a few hours and play poker with them. Money wasn't such a problem for us; so Alice had raised the stakes and we began to play for how many hours that Bella would be able to sleep in till.

With four against one, I did rather well. However, Bella obviously didn't think so. I didn't realize that Alice would explain how rather exotic way of playing poker while she was playing Barbie Bella – boy, was Bella mad. However, as punishment she was not allowing me to talk to Emmett and Jasper until the girls left. She was clever, because this made it hard for us boys to plan on a way to get to China.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice was a genius; by playing poker with my sleeping hours as the stake, she'd given me a reason to be annoyed at Edward. This turned out to be the best sort of punishment for the boys. Edward had to wait until we left for the airport before he could talk to his group – Alice had been explaining this all to me while she was getting me ready for our long flight to Beijing.

Throughout the night, before they'd played poker, Rosalie had been online trying to find such a gift shop that would sell the replica's that we would have to buy. She'd found a few places, and we were aiming for the closest one to Beijing – and, more importantly, the airport. Once Alice had finished with dressing me up for the plane trip, she packed our merge bags (one each) with Alice muttering curses about the rules and how she couldn't shop at all.

Edward, still thinking that I was mad with him, was sitting on one of the couches looking at me guiltily. I walked over there slowly – as if I _were _still mad. Edward leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Bella, love, I'm really sorry for playing with your sleeping hours – I know how much sleep you like and I shouldn't have even considered it." He quickly rushed out. I just stood still.

Edward continued to look at me, his eyes turning black and that's when I heard Alice gasp softly from the other room. This might end badly. So I did something that would hopefully calm him down, I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him squarely on the lips and said softly,

"Mrs Edward Cullen forgives you, and hope that you'll accept her gift." The largest smile crossed his face, I laughed.

"I love you Edward, and any time that I'm sleeping, is more time that I'm not with you – even when I'm dreaming of you." I finished with a smile.

"I love you too Bella, just one question," I nodded my head, a bit confused, "Why were you dreaming of Emmett last night?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! **

**I tried to write a long one, cause of the wait...hope you like it. Review! Please, make my day! REVIEW! **

**EvangelineHale**


	6. American Vampires In the Middle East

**A/N: I wrote this chapter while I was away on holidays, and I hope to have finished chapter eight by the time school starts. **

**Please, Please, Please Review!! So far, I've only had 10 reviews for my last chapter!?!**

**Could we possible increase this?! It only takes a minute to write a review. **

** :)  
**

**Thanks, EvangelineHale  
**

* * *

"_I love you too Bella, just one question," I nodded my head, a bit confused, "Why were you dreaming of Emmett last night?"_

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

I blushed a deep red; everybody, including Edward was laughing at my embarrassment and the _many_ possible reasons of why I might have been dreaming of Emmett. Edward slowly stopped laughing and looked at me expectantly.

"I...I was," I couldn't figure out how to say this; "I was dreaming of Emmett because of something that he was doing to me last week – before the game had began." I heard Rose gasp – she was obviously imagining the worst.

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to look and that's when Emmett came into it…" After I finished stumbling over my words, even Edward looked at me funny – as if I'd been doing something completely wrong.

"Edward, I'm sorry to you too! After Emmett caught me, he decided to take yours too! I tried to stop him and he wouldn't give it back." Rose walked over to Emmett and slapped him with all her strength. I cringed and shuffled behind Edward – she was going to kill me.

"You had sex with Bella!" She screamed loudly, anger and hurt thickening her voice at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Was the outraged cry that came from Alice, Emmett and I. What was she talking about? Edward looked at me strangely again.

"Well, isn't that what happened Bella?" He asked me, as his voice broke, thick with heavy emotion – I didn't even know vampires voices _could _break.

"NO! I didn't, haven't and never will have sex with Emmett! Eww!" I yelled at him, how he could seriously believe that I'd cheat on him, before the wedding and after everything we'd been through, was beyond me.

Emmett growled loudly and flopped to one of the couches, "What is going on?! I'm confused and by hell I think Jasper is about to light himself on fire." Everybody looked over to Jasper, who was in one of the suite's corners, rocking back and forward. Oops.

I turned to Rose again, "Rose, I promise you, I've never had sex with Emmett, he's your husband and I'd never consider him in that way." I took a deep breath, "I was in your room the other day; looking through your wardrobe." At that, Alice looked up from her crouched stance comforting Jasper, surprised. She should have known better, as if I'd actually cared about clothes and fashion.

"Don't get your hopes up Alice," I warned her before turning back to Rose. "I was looking through your wardrobe after Alice had passed in mentioning that you had kept your first wedding dress. I had some pre-wedding nerves, and…I don't know. I thought it might help if I looked at your dress. To know if you'd ever felt that way." I finished lamely.

Rose looked at me with a smile, "Did it?" she asked.

"I don't know I was still looking when Emmett walked in – he assumed I was looking… I was looking for some of your…lingerie."

Emmett coughed a very unconvincing cough. "Your naughty lingerie, more like it Rose. Good thing she doesn't know where we keep our costumes." He said with a cheeky wink in her direction.

I turned red again, as everybody turned and growled at Emmett.

"That's when Emmett found me. He ran into Edward's room and started to look through Edward's room because he was convinced that he too, must have some sort of collection." I said sheepishly while Edward growled again at Emmett. "He found one of my bras and was running around the house with it and he wouldn't give it back!"

Edward moved back over to me, Rose began yelling at Emmett and Alice was with Jasper - who had thankfully stopped his incessant rocking.

"Do you still have any of those _'pre-wedding nerves'_?" he asked me quietly. I smiled back at him.

"No. You came home after hunting and you told me that you loved me and that you'd never leave me again." Edward laughed softly, remembering the night.

"Why, of all the times that I'd said that I loved you, do you choose to finally believe me?" I shook my head.

"I don't know – I just knew…just knew that you'd always come back. That you would never leave me and that you loved me." I grinned at his reaction, at his crooked smile.

"I'm sorry to break up such a lovely moment, but I do believe that we have a plane to catch girls." Alice said perkily as she strolled towards us and Rose and Emmett. Jasper was standing back on his feet; but still looking rather unwell.

We said goodbye to our men; and rolled our bags down the stairs from the elevators. Alice had organised and paid for a limo to pick us up directly from outside the hotel. We hurried outside and gave our luggage to the porter who put it in the trunk.

It didn't take long to get back to the airport, cars seemed to just glide out of our way – as if they thought we were somebody famous and didn't want to get in the way. It was nice, I thought with a smile. This time the driver carried our luggage till we got to the international front desks, with our passports at the ready. Alice had booked us first class tickets again, but we had to board first this time. Something that Rosalie thought was crap and when she noticed him passing, told the manager exactly what she'd been muttering under her breath.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We finally got our luggage taken away and onto the plane itself. Overall, it was a rather boring trip, compared to our flight from America. While crossing one of the Hawaiian islands, Bella fell asleep again; not waking up until the Captain's warnings came across telling us to buckle up for our soon-to-be bumpy landing.

The Beijing Airport couldn't have been any more different from those in America or even England. It was amazing, even with our vampire senses and abilities that we were able to find our luggage and then the front entrance – which was where my friendsaid he would be with the Aston Martin.

We walked out of the airport and into the hot, sticky city – then I noticed the car. I don't even think Rose could hear me talking to her, she was in heaven. Some fancy dressed people around us were doing double-takes at the car, but that was nothing to Rose's expression. As soon as she lifted the hood of the car, I received vision after vision of what she could (and would) do to the car to improve it when she got it back home.

"Remember Rose, it's for Bella." I whispered to her as I slid into the driver's seat. Carlisle was going to kill me when he saw how much I'd had to pay to get this (more then I spent on shopping in a month) – so there was no way I _wasn't _going to have the first drive. Bella happily flopped across the back seats; where in five minutes she'd be fast asleep. Agreeing with my vision, Rose was happy to be a passenger – giving her more time to look over the inside of the car. She grinned suddenly,

"Emmett going to kill us, when he sees it parked in the garage." She laughed happily. I stared at her confused – was she crazy? Emmett? My only worry was Carlisle. Rose noticed my stare.

"He didn't get time the other day to read the email that I received about the car and about the launch. I deleted it by accident." We both began to laugh uncontrollably, "He doesn't even know that it exists!" We continued to laugh as I pressed my foot down on the accelerator and drove away from the airport.

Life was sweet.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As soon as the girls had left, Emmett and Jasper had begun to explain their plan of attack for the next step in the race. They decided that we should buy one of the private jets that you could get at one of the private airports. From there, Emmett explained, we would fly across Europe and Asia and land it Mongol somewhere – as close as possible to the Great Wall of China.

My brothers are crazy. Something that I've tried to point out to them many times – but this? This was more then crazy, Carlisle would kill us for buying _another _private jet. And Alice had explained to me last night about Bella's new pre-wedding birthday present. A private jet to top it off would ruin all the happiness that the current holiday they were on created. But Emmett and Jasper didn't listen, so, not wanting to give the girls too much of a lead, I agreed to the plan.

*******

After tracking down the closet private airport we could to our Hotel, we payed an outrageous amount for a millionaire's - now a billionaire no doubt - brand new jet. Jasper ran off to approve our flight plan to China with the flight control. The person in charge was female so Jasper had no need to use his power for her to allow the sudden change in direction. The millionaire had been flying to Hawaii.

"Edward, hurry up and get the jet going!" Emmett screamed to me from further back in the seating area. Neither of them had bothered to get their pilot's license, except from me. So I'd been roped into flying the plane straight to an airport that Emmett had found using Google Maps.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We were finally on our way – currently flying over the ocean as we travelled towards Mongol. Which, thanks to me, the Most Brilliant Googler Ever had found a close airport to land. I heard Edward snort from over in the controls. I just poked my tongue at him.

"_Just because you are jealous of my awesome power that allows me to control Google, doesn't mean that you have to be rude about it." _That was the only conversation that we'd had since take off. I'd annoyed Jasper while flying over France somewhere by constantly changing my emotions. That had killed any conversation with him, that and I'd been listening to my new** pink **shuffle iPod while unmeaningly singing the lyrics to Katy Perry 'I Kissed a Girl' in my head.

Edward doesn't really like modern music, especially Katy Perry. At that comment, Edward growled at me.

"That's not true, I just don't like that way that you sing them, adding your own lyrics or inserting disgusting pictures of Rosalie whenever a certain part of a song, or just the whole song starts playing!" God, that guy has got to get on his honeymoon already – I think he's really starting to lose it.

"_Well sorry Eddie, you'll just have to wait till your honeymoon is over. Then you can listen and sing to these songs and insert your own dirty words or pictures instead of using mine!" _Ha. His face was priceless, no wonder Bella was dreaming about me.

At the last comment, Edward swung around to try and punch me – he missed me of course. For a second, the plane jerked in downwards but Edward grabbed the controls in time to pull it back upwards. Jasper came out from the last few seats in the main area.

"Emmett! For the love of God, don't distract Edward from flying the plane, we're crossing the Middle East and if we were to crash? Somehow I don't think the people would appreciate more Americans, especially American VAMPIRES!" Jasper finished, yelling at this point.

Edward and I shared a look, and tried to calm both ourselves down – majorly. Jasper obviously was suffering from not being with Alice; how the hell did she manage to calm him down all the time? Did she have some other power then just seeing the future?

I looked at Edward again; he moved his eyes across, from side to side. Damn. Would it help if I planned our strategy out, for China, again? This time his eyes scanned up and down; ah ha! Finally, good news.

"Hey Jasper? What kind of car do you think we should steal when we get to China?" I called out sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**EvangelineHale  
**


End file.
